Live and Let Lie
by Roundabout Of Red Roses
Summary: Sibling Fic about how Susan helps Edmund get over the mistake he made in LWW. First fanfic so please be nice.


_**Live and let lie.**_

_**This is my first ever go at this so please be nice, it's just a small one-shot set in LLW. A nice sibling fic about Susan and Edmund Pevensie. **_

_Summary: "Why did you all just forgive me? I don't deserve it." "Oh Ed." She says her voice as gentle as ever. "Have you ever heard of the saying live and let lie."_

It was 2 hours after the coronation of the Pevensies in Cair Paravel that Susan finally decided to stop dancing and take a small break. As she sat down- after politely declining at least 15 more offers-she decided to take a look at the ball from an observer's point of view.

As she looked she saw Lucy dancing merrily with Mr Tumnus.

"_Ah Lucy..." she thought as she gazed at her darling little sister dancing away without a care in the world "I really must thank you sometime for bringing us here, I don't know what we would do without you." _

As she took her eyes off her little sister and her new best friend the faun, she saw her older brother, who to was dancing away without a care in the world, but who was also necking a hell of a lot of wine too...

"_Well I'll have to speak to him about that tomorrow, honestly! He's supposed to be the one Edmund looks up to...hmmmm speaking of Edmund where is he?"_

She looked all over the room for her raven-haired little brother but couldn't see him anywhere. Actually now that she thought about it she hadn't seen he since the start of the ball.

Giving up looking for him in the ballroom she decided to see if he was outside on the balcony, after all if she knew Edmund, which she did, then this is where he would be.

She was right. As usual. But maybe this wasn't exactly what she was expecting. What she was expecting was her strong, brave, handsome, cleaver, witty and strong baby brother out here with a drink going over how these days' events, and then when she would clear her throat and his head would turn and he would welcome her and then they would talk, and when they would finish they would stop and stare at the beautiful view from their balcony– for that is what they would call it from now on- his brown eyes would mist over and her would _smile_. For the first time in so long he would smile.

But all of her thoughts about them and their balcony were wiped from her mind when instead she saw her younger brother slouched against the wall, as though he couldn't stand any more, with his body shaking with thousands of unheard sobs, and his deep brown eyes wet with a million tears threatening to spill.

This sight broke Susan, for she and Edmund had always been close for they were different from Peter and Lucy, those two were the golden children who could never do anything wrong, while Susan and Edmund always managed to screw up and hurt someone and it made their lives so hard. But it brought the two of them together and for that they would always be grateful.

"Oh Ed..." Susan whispered.

Edmunds head snapped up and he tried to hide his tears. "Oh hello Su...I was just taking a little break... from the dancing and all..." He trailed off knowing there was no point in lying to his sister. She could read people like a book and he, however close they were, was no exception.

"Really Ed...Are you seriously trying to lie to _me_?"

"No, sorry Su. But you wouldn't understand."

"Yeah, well try me." After what she just saw she wasn't leaving until she got an answer, and a true one at that. So Ed sucked it up took a deep breath and practically exploded right in-front of her.

"HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE ME? WHY DID YOU FORGIVE ME? ATER EVERYTHING I DID...AND YOU ALL ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED? WHY?

Susan stood there, mouth open, in shock. She knew that her brother would be feeling upset and angry, of course she did.

"Edmund listen to me, there was nothing, nothing to forgive! We loved you then and we loved you now!" She said as forcefully as she could muster, for she was still in shock. "Don't you understand? No matter who you are or what you do, we will always love you, that's why we forgave you, you idiot because we love you! You were upset and angry and you made a mistake, so what? Everybody does it-"

"But not everybody betrays their family _for sweeties_." He interrupted, using something along the lines of what the white which said one of the many times she had verbally abused him.

"No, but as I was saying before you interrupted-which was very rude by the way- everybody makes mistakes and nobody leads a perfect life okay? We make mistakes and we learn from them and we move on to stop others from making the same mistakes as well. We all learned from this trip and if anything your mistake- not betrayal, mistake – made us all better people in the end and has made up wise and _just_ too." She said with a smile.

He smiled knowing that she was right and it was about time he forgave himself as everyone does make mistakes. But he couldn't stop the small amount of doubt eating away at him so he voiced his final thoughts on the matter.

"Why did you all just forgive me? I don't deserve it."

"Oh Ed." She says her voice as gentle as ever. "Have you ever heard of the saying live and let lie."

"I think so..."

"Well then it's about time you did."

And with those final words she took her little brother by the hand and dragged him back into the ballroom where they danced all night. Forgetting all their troubles and looking forward to their new lives as Narnia's kings and queens.

And from then on when King Edmund the Just thought back on his _mistake_ all those years ago all he heard was his big sisters' words ringing in his ears.

"_Live and let lie."_


End file.
